Oya Guillén
'''Oya Guillén '''is played by Aliza Pearl on Callisto 6. Biography She is close with her family, whom she lives with. Though like any family, they do butt heads occasionally. Her mother wishes that Oya would follow in her father's footsteps, or go to law school. Despite how much she loves her city and fights for others, Oya has a deep passion for her career and has no inclination of changing any time soon. The other most important relationship in her life is with her best friend Cass. They've known one another since they were children and are like siblings. Season 1 Oya attends an annual corporate technical show at the Los Angeles Convention Center in the hopes of finding a buyer for a VR project that she's been working on so that she can find a steady job with her skill set. She attends with Cassie Charke, her best friend since childhood, and they both find themselves invited to Kylan's publicity dinner later in the evening. When the center is evacuated due to escalating protests, she is exposed to Callisto 6 energy alongside Anton, Lacy, Luma, Hopps, and Cass. When a strike team descends on them with the clear intention of killing them all, she demonstrates newfound abilities with time manipulation and energies. Oya is able to use her powers to see into the future to know that an old tower is going to fall onto an electrical wire and cause everyone on top of it to become trapped. Oya helps to get everyone back to safety by way of Amelia. In the next few days, Oya tests out some of the limits of her abilities alongside Cass in Lacy's workshop. During the infiltration into Pyramid Star Solutions, Oya stays behind at the mechanic shop with Lacy to make sure that they're safe and to work on a VR map of Pyramid Star's headquarters based off of the information she gets from Cass's video transmission. When Kylan makes it clear that he knows who they are, she and the rest of the group find themselves scrambling to escape from corporate downtown where she plays a critical part in disabling the wardroid that Trager drops on them. As the group considers Kylan's deal, Oya stands against accepting it. Oya, Cass, Lacy, and Luma met with Mendoza at the Bike Show. After learning from him about the existence of a seventh person who was exposed to the energy blast at the conference with them, she headed with the group to Blue Dolphin Base to try to help. After Zack was brought back into corporeality, the mutations killed, and Sal calmed, Oya had a strange sighting of an unknown woman standing before her. No one else was able to see this figure before she disappeared. Upon meeting Zack's godfather, Kylan Krause, Oya made sure that there were no time shenanigans going on with him and demanded proof of his claims of Kylan's ownership of all of the corporations. After gaining more trust in him, she was on board with accepting KP's offer of help and stepping into the public eye with the rest of the Callisto 6. Season 2 Season 2 events Season 3 Season 3 events Abilities *Precognition "Loremasters: Building the World of Callisto 6". Geek and Sundry. Sam de Leve, 00:45:35. *Psychometry "Loremasters: Building the World of Callisto 6". Geek and Sundry. Sam de Leve, 00:45:35. *Retrocognition "Loremasters: Building the World of Callisto 6". Geek and Sundry. Sam de Leve, 00:45:35. *Time Manipulation "Loremasters: Building the World of Callisto 6". Geek and Sundry. Sam de Leve, 00:45:35. *Onslaught (1.7) *Energy Protection - Can chose a type energy (ie plasma) to protect against (3.4) *Far Step (3.2) *Remote Viewing - Pick a spot a specific distance away in a specific direction and for one minute you can see from that vantage point as if it was where you stood. Think of a place that you've seen before, either conventionally or through the other application of this power. (3.9) *Find the Hidden - Can see the tracery of objects through space and time that the player has touched before (3.11) Relationships Oya and her Parents Oya and Cass Oya and Luma Oya and Lacy Oya and Anton Oya and Hopps References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Baldwin Island Category:Needs Revision